


Pre-Mission Research

by Davechicken



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Cassian/Jabba is implied, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Cassian is ordered on a mission to meet a... Hutt.





	

“I am fluent in Huttese,” K-2SO says, although he might be lying.   


“Really.”  


“I am.”  


“You are a terrible liar, K.”  


“Alright, well I can download the language pack. How hard can it be? It’s just like any other organic vocalisation. He - if he is a he right now, I don’t know where in the mating cycle he or she is - will understand Basic.”  


“Where in the mating cycle… K!”  


“What? You organics are always changing gender.”  


“No we aren’t!”  


“Well Hutts are.”  


“…and you know this why?”  


“I get bored when you are sleeping and I do research on the holonet.”  


Cassian smacks his hand into his face. And keeps it there. It is safer than dealing with the world at large (or, more precisely, K-2SO).

“Do not go into my browsing history, Cassian.”  


From behind his hand: “I promise I won’t go into yours, if you don’t go into mine.”  


“Is this only relevant for future search parameters?”  


“K!”  


Cassian Andor is never going to live this down. He spent way too long looking at Hutts on the holonet when he found out his latest assignment. And then way too long staring at the images his research threw up. 

He stopped himself just short of looking up ‘what do Hutts feel like’, but he couldn’t help but wonder how rude it would be to reach out and…

“Cassian?”  


“What?”  


“You were fantasising.”  


“….”  


“Would you like me to answer any questions you have about Hutts?”  


“ _No, K_.”  


The droid’s optical sensors whir. “Very well.”

They stare at one another for a while.

“You do know–?”  


“Not now, K…” Cassian pushes a hand through his hair. “Not now.” Not ever.  



End file.
